Honestly, I Love You
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: This is the beginning. The English version from "I Love You Honestly". R & R please!


DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

This is the beginning.

WARNING :

Songfic. OOC. FemKura. Semi M. The English version from "I Love You Honestly".

Special for xbloodedx ^^

BETA READER :

Kaoru Hiiyama

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Song : **"I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You"** – Tina Arena & Marc Anthony

Kurapika stared at the sunset. The orange light embraced her body.

At this time, Kurapika and her friends were at an island, doing a mission assigned by Hunter Association to protect the noble family who owned the island. Tomorrow night, the family will throw a private party in their castle to celebrate their leader's birthday. A lot of personage will be invited.

Kurapika sighed. A peace moment like this made her remembered…about her childhood in Rukuso Village. Formerly, she used to run up the hill to see the sunset.

'It's because of him…so I have to lose everything!' she said to herself. She wouldn't forget the massacre…when Gen'ei Ryodan killed her tribe then took their eyes and selling it in the black market. The Scarlet Eyes that glowed in fear. And the leader, Kuroro Lucifer, stood among the lifeless bodies which scattered here and there, with clothes full of blood stains and wore an expressionless face. He and his comrades gauged The Scarlet Eyes with no sense of emotion.

.

.

It's been dark now. Kurapika lifted her face, stared at the sky. There were full moon and stars, shining brightly. She stood on her room's balcony in the castle.

**Moon so bright, night so fine**

**Keep your heart here with mine**

**Life's a dream we are dreaming**

Kurapika closed her eyes. An image of someone came into her mind. He had black hair, black eyes and almost pale white skin. There was a strange mark on his forehead. The said person often present in her dreams lately. Since that night…a couple of weeks ago, when she fought with him.

Absentmindedly, Kurapika touched her right shoulder. There was a scar behind her white shirt. She got it when she fought Kuroro at their last time. A moment before…suddenly—unexpectedly—Kuroro gave Kurapika her first kiss.

Kurapika woke from her thought immediately and snapped her eyes open.

'What am I thinking? No, it can't be! He was just playing on me! He intended to break my concentration on him,' Kurapika assured herself.

Behind her, inside of her room…there was Senritsu, sitting on the couch. She drank her tea slowly and observed The Kuruta. Senritsu listened to her heartbeat carefully. The anxiety…was overwhelming. And there was something passionate in it.

Suddenly Senritsu heard the other heartbeat. She put her tea cup on the table then stood right behind Kurapika while observing towards the woods out there. A dark heartbeat…hollow, full of the scent of death. Someone was coming, approached the place where she and Kurapika were.

It seemed Kurapika could feel the presence too. She summoned her chain and prepared her body to a standby position. The sound of her chain could be heard in the middle of the night breeze.

They saw someone jumped over the trees and suddenly landed on the balcony railings right in front of Kurapika. He stood firmly, his black coat was flapping. His black eyes stared meaningfully at Kurapika.

His black hair which fell over his face and covered a strange mark on his forehead swayed by the wind.

Shocked, Kurapika took a few steps backwards. The man in his black attire smiled as seeing her reaction because of his presence.

"Kuroro Lucifer," she said in a muffled voice. His blue eyes began to turn into scarlet.

Senritsu's eyes widened to its maximum size. There was a most wanted and a most feared criminal in front of her. But after a few seconds, Senritsu realized that there was something else which made her felt more surprised. The sound of heartbeats which were she listening to. The sound of Kuroro and Kurapika's heartbeats had been change. Still, there were hatred, anger, the emptiness and the scent of death…but the anxiety was more overwhelming between them. There was something not in tune, but Senritsu was sure that their heartbeats sounded in rhythm.

Suddenly, Kuroro jumped back.

"Hey, wait!" Kurapika shouted as she jumped over the balcony railings and ran after Kuroro to the woods.

**Race the moon catch the wind**

**Ride the night to the end**

**Seize the day stand up for the light**

Kuroro ran and jumped over the trees quickly, so he just dissapeared. Kurapika took a little break. She summoned her Dowsing Chain, then ran towards a direction pointed by the chain with a little metal ball at the end.

After ran for a while, Kurapika reached the prairie in the middle of the woods. Nobody was there.

"Kuroro! Get out and fight with me!" Kurapika shouted as looking to her surrounding.

As the breeze came by, suddenly Kuroro appeared far from her. His left hand hold a book. After found the certain page, Kuroro mumbled something.

Kurapika gasped. After fought with him for several of times, Kurapika knew…that Kuroro just began his action.

In a blink, Kuroro disappeared then appeared again right in front of Kurapika. Kurapika shocked. Reflexes, she stepped backwards without noticed the place behind her. Kurapika fell into the sit position. When she fell, her shirt was stuck to a twig until it torn. Her white skin revealed…include a scar on her right shoulder.

In a glance, there was a change in Kuroro's black eyes when he saw the scar. Kuroro sat down to his knees next to Kurapika…while Kurapika closed her revealed white skin with her left hand. Her eyes were scarlet but Kuroro didn't notice this. Absentmindedly, Kuroro pushed her hand away and stared to the scar. Kurapika stunned when she saw his action. Her chain disappeared and the colour of her eyes was turned back to ocean blue.

Slowly, Kuroro touched the scar. Maybe this was true or maybe this was just because of the moonlight effect, but Kurapika saw his black eyes dimmed as if he was feeling sad.

Kuroro lifted his face. His black eyes met with Kurapika's blue eyes.

"It's okay now," Kurapika said in a low voice as if she could read what Kuroro was thought. "At that night…I healed the wound immediately with my Holy Chain."

"But the scar…," Kuroro trailed off.

"I don't know why it can't disappeared."

Honestly, Kurapika wondered with his attitude, yet she couldn't understand hers too. A moment ago, her anger was reach its maximum point that she wanted to kill Kuroro, then she suddenly stunned just because of his act towards her.

An awkward silence fell between them. Suddenly Kuroro leaned forward and kissed the scar on Kurapika's right shoulder. Kurapika shocked…she flustered. Without gave a chance for Kurapika to absorb everything, Kuroro kissed her lips. He kissed her repeatedly…slow, and soft, made Kurapika remembered about her first kiss which was given by the same person a couple of weeks ago.

Kurapika's heartbeat ran quickly. Her body trembled. There was something inside of her chest, which wanted to explode.

Kuroro sneaked her left arm around Kurapika's waist, and his right hand hold her neck…prevented her to look away avoiding his kisses. Slowly, he crushed her lips. Kurapika's eyes widened, Kuroro's act made her felt more shocked. But then...she gave up. She closed her eyes and kissed him back equally. Kuroro hold her thighter than before while pushed her petite body until they lied down on the grass.

Suddenly Kuroro heard Kurapika sobbed. Kuroro stopped what was he doing to her. Tears fell down to her cheeks...from the corner of her eyes.

"I hate you...I really hate you," Kurapika sobbed. She looked away from Kuroro, avoid his gaze. "You destroyed my life, but now...you make me can't control myself and my feeling! Why you did this to me...?"

Kuroro stunned while staring a beautiful blonde angel who was lying below him.

'Maybe later I will regret for saying this...but I have to be honest to you, My Dear Kuruta, and I want to say it too. That I...honestly...'

"I love you, Kurapika," finally he said it in a whisper.

**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**

**If that is all in life I ever do**

Kurapika shocked. She looked at Kuroro who was just whisper the three little words on her right ear. Kuroro chuckled and kissed her cheeks slightly.

"I think I'm the loose person in this battle, eh?" Kuroro smiled. "You've conquer my heart. Since the first time we met...and when we fought for several times, I'm falling into you."

Kurapika touched his handsome face and kissed his lips.

'Maybe my will to revenge had been defeated too...by my passion and my love to you,' she thought.

**Heroes rise heroes fall**

**Rise again, win it all**

**In you heart, can't you feel the glory**

Soon, she and Kuroro were in a beautiful hotel room. Her body was embraced by his warmth, while the clothes they wore before...somewhat, scattered on the floor.

Kurapika remembered about all of the pain caused by Gen'ei Ryodan. The sadness, loneliness...they were so heartbreaking. Kuroro felt the change of her act, he stopped his kisses on her body then looking at her beautiful eyes.

'But those memories also mixed with my happiness which I'm feeling now,' Kurapika assured herself and gave her enchanting smile to Kuroro.

"We'll make a new story Kurapika," Kuroro said as if he could hear to Kurapika's thought.

Kurapika caressed his black hair and placed her hand on his broad chest.

"I believe in you," Kurapika stated.

**Through our joy, through our pain**

**We can move worlds again**

**Take my hand, dance with me**

"Please, say it again," Kurapika asked while sneaked her hands to Kuroro's neck.

Kuroro placed her forehead on hers. "I love you...I love you, Kurapika..."

"Although we choose a different path, I hope you'll always by my side," he said again.

Kurapika touched his lips. "We'll find a way. It must be."

**Though we know we will never come again**

**Where there is love, life begins**

**Over and over again**

They realized...that after what happened that night, everything would not only be more beautiful...but also won't be easy. Kurapika as a Hunter, and Kuroro as a criminal who destroyed her past.

Gon, Killua and Senritsu must be shocked and there wasn't a guarantee that they would accept that their friend, gave her life to Kuroro. While there will be an agitation and distrust in Gen'ei Ryodan to their leader who his heart could be defeated easily by a blonde girl from Kuruta tribe.

But nevertheless...how much sacrifice had to take, it would be worth with the happiness with their beloved.

**Save the night, save the day**

**Save the love, come what may**

**Love is worth everything we pay**

Kuroro started to kiss Kurapika again and caressed her body passionately. The night was getting late...then there was just the sounds of the kisses and their breath that could be heard from the said room.

A couple of weeks ago, Kuroro gave Kurapika her first kiss. And tonight, he gave her the first intimate experience in their relationship.

'I love you,' said Kurapika to herself. 'All of my life...only you.'

**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**

**If that is all in life I ever do**

Morning came. Kurapika was still in her deep slumber when Kuroro caressed her blonde hair and tried to wake her up.

"Nghh...stop it," Kurapika said lazily as Kuroro kissed her neck. She tighten the blanket that wrapped her naked body.

Kuroro chuckled saw her reaction. "Wow, now I know that you're not a morning person," he felt amused.

Kurapika opened her eyes slowly, and stared at Kuroro in confusion.

Was she just hear Kuroro chuckled? Oh My God, the world must have been turn upside down. Seeing his morning appearance, Kurapika amazed. His black hair was a little bit messy...and that handsome face, a charming smile which was given to her, The Gen'ei Ryodan leader looked so normal...and enchanted. Nobody would think that he had kill a lot of people by his own hands.

Kuroro shifted his body closer to Kurapika. He hold her hands and kissed it without saying a word. But from his black eyes...Kurapika could see there were a lot of believe and love for her.

Kurapika placed her head on Kuroro's chest. He hold her thightly.

"Let's get ready...I will take you back to the castle," he said.

Kurapika snuggled her face deeper to his chest. She could smell his masculinity scent.

"We'll meet again, Kurapika. You're my love...just mine."

**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**

**If that is all in life I ever do**

Kuroro took Kurapika back to her room's balcony. Kurapika hugged him.

"Don't say good bye," Kurapika said as stared to her lover eyes. "You may go but don't you ever say good bye."

"Of course. I will always come back to you. Our beautiful life...is just began," Kuroro answered. He bowed his head and kissed her forehead before he went.

Kurapike stared as he left. This time, her face looked peaceful and happy.

From the yard, Senritsu saw all of the scenes. Of course she could hear what Kuroro and Kurapika were talking about. Senritsu closed her eyes and listened carefully. Their heartbeats sounded so beautiful and harmonic.

Senritsu smiled and opened her eyes. She looked at Kurapika who stepped in to her room and closed the balcony's door. However, Senritsu wouldn't against this. She would happy for Kurapika.

**I will want nothing else to see me through**

**If I can spend my lifetime loving you**

**Loving you…**

.

THE END

.

A/N :

Review please…^^


End file.
